Jack's secret
by Just Jack
Summary: Jack's got feeling he's never had before
1. Default Chapter

Jack barged in as usual, but instead of jumping in like a puppy he just came in and flopped on the sofa. Will was sitting at the breakfast table reading a newpaper  
  
Will : 'What's the matter Jack?'  
  
Expecting a stupid answer like he'd lost his Cher doll or something he didn't pay much attention to the reply.  
  
' I don't wanna talk about it !' Jack answered quietly  
  
Will was just about to start his reply of 'ok' when Jack broke down and started to talk about somebody, and the word love popped up about 4 times, But Will couldn't make out what he was saying through the crying. Will dropped his newspaper and walked over then sat on the arm of the sofa  
  
'Who?, what?, love?, who?, Jack !  
  
Jack lifted his head, wiped his tears and as quietly as possiable said 'She's married'  
  
Will stood up so shocked he nearly fell back down 'Married !................SHE!' 'But you're gay!' Will protested  
  
Jack's voice started to rise 'Don't you think i know that !....well i guess im not anymore, well i am, ow i don't know, But i've never felt like this before, nevermind with a woman, i thought seeing how you're my best friend i could have got some support from you, but i guess not !'  
  
Jack stood up about to leave, but Will grabbed his arm to stop him  
  
'Jack who is she?' Will said trying to overcome his shock  
  
Jack once again lowered his voice and said 'Kare'  
  
'Kate?, who's Kate? Will said sounding confussed  
  
'Kare' Jack said a little louder  
  
Will voice also became louder  
  
'Who's Kate?'  
  
'For god sake Will Kare ! - Karen !'  
  
Will ' Crazy Karen? Ok this is a little freeky but if you really believe you 'love' her then you need to go and talk, you can't leave something like this hanging around'  
  
'I guess not' Jack mumbled  
  
And with that Jack left the appartment,Will believe that Jack would be ok and left for work. Will, Grace and Karen were very worried as they hadn't seen Jack for a week and wondered if he was ok, Will was certain it had something to do with Karen but didn't tell her or Grace. Will decided to look for Jack and asked the others if they would do they same, they agreed and arranged to meet up again in 2 hours, Karen was so worried because she had never known her best friend to do anything like this, espeically when he hadn't even told her anything was wrong.  
  
Will looked every where he knew of that Jack had gone to, but found nothing, Grace did the same but again found nothing, Karen when to a bar she had taken Jack to just before he had gone missing, When she couldn't find him she broke down and sat on a near by bench, she bent her head down and cried like never before, When she rose her head she noticed something, a pair of bright orange shoes she had seen before, She ran over to the heap on the ground where the shoe were showing, she knew who the shoes belonged to, she removed the black jacket, and stepped back in shock, it was Jack, she had never seen him like this, his clothes were dirty, his hair was greasy, and his normally amazingly blue eyes were now a dark shade of grey, He rose his head and smiled slightly seeing a face he felt happy with, Karen helped him up and said  
  
'Dear lord you look like Will !' Karen giggled and so did Jack, in a long week he finally felt safe. Karen phoned her driver, and within 30 mins they were back at Karen's place. Stan was away again as usual and Karen was alone in the house, she told the driver to go to Jacks place and pick up a few thing, seeing how he was staying with her for the night, She told Jack to go get himself cleaned up and to get comfy for the night. When the driver returned Karen took Jacks clothes up to her room and laid them on the bed, As she bent ovet the bed she relieves there was a message on the answer phone, she clicked the button and heard Will's voice  
  
'Look Karen I don't know if you're back yet, but me nor Grace can find Jack, and there's something you've got to know, Before Jack went missing he admitted he loved you, and i think this is why he dissappeared, im sorry Karen but you have to know, bye, hope you find him, bye !'  
  
Karen fell onto the bed in shock just as Jack appeared, He was wearing a white robe, he had regained his cute boyish feature, and amazing blue eyes which has been hid hours before, Right at that moment Karen felt something she had never felt before and didn't believe she could ever feel this way, but she found herself attractived to him.  
  
'Kare what's the matter, you look like you've seen someone wearing the same pair of shoes as you' Jack said conserned  
  
'ow poodle is it true?'  
  
Jack seems very scared, then asked 'Is what true'  
  
Karen leaned over and pressed the button again, after Will had stop talking, Jack stepped back and tried to bolt for the door but Karen had already jumped in front of thr door and wouldn't let him leave, Knowing he couldn't leave, he walked over to the bed and sat down, Karen moved towards him and asked again  
  
'Jackie is it true?'  
  
Jack couldn't look her in the eye but replied 'Yer Kare it's true, and i know it's totally crazy because................  
  
Karen leaned in and kissed him cutting off what he was going to say She pulled back and said  
  
'Was that an aswer you were looking for poodle?'  
  
Then smiled  
  
Jack was so suprised he didn't talk for a lilttle while but then said 'but how come you hadn't said anything before?'  
  
'I really didn't know but when you came out of the bathroom, i just saw your amazing blue eyes and i felt something so different i hade never felt before, i felt attracted to you and............................ But then Jack cut Karen off this time and kissed her so softy she felt lik she had just fallen in to heaven, and never wanted it to end, Then didn't realise the door had opened, there stood a very large scary looking man,  
  
Get off my woman you !, the man growled STAN !! Karen screeked 


	2. the next week

Jack jumped up so scared he fell off the bed, He didn't want to annoy the man even more so he just screamed and stayed on the floor, As Karen was talking to stan Jack found a book hide under the bed, he opened it and saw his name written time after time, he didnt really have time to read it so he slipped it into his robe and looked up, When Karen saw Jack she smiled, but as soon as she looked back at Stan her face became so serious, Jack had never seen her like this before  
  
''Ow Stan don't act like you've never cheated on me before, you leave me with the crazy ass kids, when your off for weeks, Why do you think i drink so much, hey? do you think it's the fact your never here? I know your not just working, your off with your fluzzes up in some hotel !, just go down stairs you jackass i'll be down soon.......GO !'  
  
Stan left the room, Karen and Jack heard the large man crash down stairs  
  
''Ow Jackie, I'm sorry.......But i'm not sorry this happened'' Karen started up the convo  
  
''Look Kare i think him just turning up like that was a sign, you know that this wasn't meant to be..... I'm sorry i don't regret you finding out how i feel, but........I still like guys and i've never even thought i could feel something for a woman... but i do, i guess i've gotta think but i'm not sure what would have happened if we'd done anything..... I'm sorry Kare''  
  
''Ow poodle'' Karen couldn't believe what she wanted, she had finally found, and it wasn't shoes or jewls it was another person but now he was leaving  
  
Karen saw Jack's amazing eyes filling up, She knew how much this was hurting him, but because she had been so unemotional before she wasn't sure how to react, now she felt so many feeling at once she didn't no how to cope, all she knew was that she wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok, but she didn't know that herself  
  
Jack saw his clothes on the bed and slipped them on, slidding the book under his shirt without Karen noticing, He wasn't sure what he was doing was right but he had to think,  
  
''Sorry'' he said one final time and walked down the stairs  
  
Karen sat on the bed, wondering how everything had changed in such a short period of time, would there ever be a chance with Jack?, what would happen with Stan? All of a sudden she heard a huge bang and the scream of Jack, she ran to the stairs and looked over the banister, all she saw was Jack on to of the broken side table, She ran down and saw Stan waiting for Jack to get up, She jumped in front of Stan and shouted  
  
'OMG what the hell are you doing?'  
  
She ran over to Jack and helped him up, both his eyes were blood shot and there was a gash in the side of his head  
  
''I'm ok really, ive really gotta go''  
  
Jack knew he wasn't ok but couldn't stand to see Karen like this, He knew Stan would never touch Karen otherwise he would have stayed, he fled for the door and called a cab, Back at the house Karen was calling Stan every name under the sun, and Stan just took it, he left without and word, and Karen shouted  
  
''Yer thats right go back to your fluzze im sure she won't talk back to you !''  
  
Karen slammed the door and fell to the floor, not knowing where Jack was or what to do next  
  
Grace finally saw Karen at work a week after Jack had gone missing, Her and Will knew Karen had found Jack but nothing else was said, Karen hadn't seen Jack after what had happened with Stan, and was scared of him actually doing something this time, She just sat at her desk, not even bothering to comment on Grace's outfit like he always did, She just looked into space wanting to hear the sweet voice of Jack.  
  
Else where Jack Hadn't opened the door of his appartment for a week, he had heard Karen's voice every day asking if he was there, but he just couldn't face her, He had got to slip out to the doctors when Karen wasn't there and had disscovered he had broke three ribs, his left wrist was also broken, he had a black eye and 5 stiches in his head, All he could do was sit on the floor and cry, he was in so much pain and not just from his injuries, but from what he had read in Karen's diary, which he knew he shouldn't have read  
  
Dear Diary,  
Me and Jack went shopping today, he makes me feel like a real person, with feeling and hope, i bought him a new sweater he looked so cute today, it sooo showed his amazing eyes, I wonder what it would be like if he wasn't gay, would we still be so flirty with each other?, Would i have admitted i might fancy him?, i know this is just a dream but if anything ever did happen, there would be no way i could ever admit my feelings, i'm just not like that, hopefully he knows me well enough to know i was lying and ask, but i know it's just a stupid dream, well a girl's gotta have dreams when you've got a husband lik a beached whale'  
  
Jack saw the tears roll onto the diary where Karen had signed her name, he couldn't believe he didn't know she lied, and couldn't believe she had admitted to herself she had feeling for him weeks ago Jack curled up with the diary against his chest and cried though the pain of his injuries and his feeling. 


	3. missing a friend

Jack heard Karen's voice the next moring, Just begging to know if he was there, She knew herself she wasnt an emotional person, and blamed this on Stan, She never recieve anything to say he loved her or even spend time with her, She knew deep down the only reason he gave her money was to shut her up and keep her sweet, and this was the only reason she stayed in the relationship But she got all the things she wanted from Jack, she got the love, respect, and as much time as she possibly wanted from him, There was no way they could ever be anything more then the closest friends they could possible be, and they were alrealy that, She had never believe she could ''Love'' a guy for other then his money, But here she was standing out side waiting for a guy who didn't even have a job, and he got most of his suff from her.  
  
Jack knew he couldn't face her, he didn't know what to say or what to do if he'd dare open the door, He was really thinking about opening the door but froze, He felt so scared, but stupid, this was his best friend for god sake and he couldn't even look at her, But he heard her foot steps leaving his door.  
  
Jack waited an hour or two, Then finally went over to Grace's appartment, He knew she wasn't at work yet and wanted to catch her before she left. He was just about to knock when the door opened and Grace's face appeared. she seem really shocked at Jack's face  
  
''OMG Jack, are you ok ?, i mean what happened ?, Karen said she had found you but that was it, Really Jack are you ok? '' Grace said  
  
''Look Grace i'm not here to talk about that, i wanna know.....Is Karen at work today?'' Jack replied  
  
'' Yer. but she won't be there till like 1, but at the moment i don't know why she comes, i mean i don't know why she normally comes but lately she's been distance, ever since she said she had found you, She hasn't even bothered to comment on my outfit, and you know that isn't lik her'' Grace giggled trying to break the ice but it just didn't work  
  
Jack smiled but still seemed down and didn't pay much attention after the words '' yer at 1''  
  
'' Look Gracie, If i come to the studio with you and leave a note for Kare will you promise me you won't read it, it's really privite and important.......Have i got your word ? '' Jack said distanly  
  
'' Yer, you've got my word Jack '' Grace said seeming a little worried  
  
With that Grace and Jack left for the studio  
  
When they arrived, Jack sat at Karen's desk stright away, he could smell her sweet perfum and felt like she was there, but she wasn't, He wrote a small note to Karen  
  
Karebear,  
I'm so sorry, i think you know i've been in this whole time but i couldn't face you, You know your my rich momma and i love you, but the fact is always there that i like guys  
I'm sorry Kare, I'm still your daddy right ?  
  
Love Jackie xxx  
  
He left the note in the top draw of her desk with a bear he had picked up just before he went to Grace's place, He closed the draw and said good bye to Grace, He didn't want to spend another day sitting in his appartment, so he went to the normal shops like Barneys, but it just wasn't the same without Karen  
  
Karen finally got to work, again not saying anything when she arrived, She just pulled out 5 small bottles of alcohol from her bag and opened the top draw of her desk, Grace smiled when she saw the draw being opened, then quickly went into the back room. Karen saw the bear and seemed alittle confused She took the note from under the bear, read it and sighed  
  
''Oww Jackie'' Karen said quietly ''Gracie i've gotta go !''  
  
She grabbed her coat, her bag and not for getting the bear, she ran to her limo and told the driver '' Jack's place !! ''  
  
When she arrived she banged on the door thinking he was in, he didn't reply, she banged and banged shouting  
  
''Jackie............. Jackie !!!''  
  
But there was no answer, she took and pen and post-it from her bag and stuck it to his door  
  
Ow poodle,  
Course your still my daddy !. i miss you so much Jackie, please if your really not in this  
time, come to my place when you get this, Stan isn't there and he hasn't been back since  
what happened.  
  
I miss you poodle  
  
Love Karebear xxx  
  
She left alittle annoyed that she had missed him, then walked to the lift, waited a minute and got in. As the door closed the doors of the other lift opened and out came Jack, Karen had missed him my seconds and didn't even know. Jack slowly walked to his door and saw the note, He read it and smiled, but he didn't even know he had just mised her, But was he going to see Karen to risk another run in with Stan ? 


End file.
